Bullets
are the most common form of in Diep.io. They are fired from Cannons and Auto Turrets. In Free For All, Survival, Maze, and Sandbox game modes, the player’s Bullets are blue, but enemy Bullets are red. In the Team Deathmatch, Domination and Tag game modes, the color of the player’s Bullets depends on the color of their team. Fallen Boosters fire grey bullets, and Arena Closers, Defenders, and neutral Dominators fire yellow bullets. The size of a Bullet depends on the level and class of the tank from which it originated, as further elaborated below. Some classes of tanks use other types of ammunition as well: Drones (summoned by Spawners), Traps (laid by Launchers), and Base Drones (found in bases and summoned by Motherships). Types of Bullets Normal Bullets: Average-sized Bullets that are fired from most classes of tanks, typically from normal rectangular Cannons, such as that found on the Basic Tank, with no buffs or debuffs. Some Bullets are propelled faster than others, some do more damage than others, and the Sandbox Arena Closer uses a much more powerful version of these. Large Bullets: Large Bullets, also called Destroyer Bullets, are used by the Destroyer, Hybrid, Real Arena Closer and Destroyer Dominators. They deal greater damage and possess greater penetration than the Normal and Small Bullets, though they travel considerably slower (real Arena Closer bullets are exempt from the rule, and are extremely fast). Small Bullets: The Gunner branch, Factory Drones, and Gunner Dominators use these. They have the weakest penetration of all of the types of ammunition, though they travel fast. Their Bullet damage varies from class to class, but they tend to hit hard for their size, especially when their damage stacks with multiple Bullets. They are also called pellets by an achievement. Auto Bullets: Bullets fired by Auto Turrets have a slightly higher amount of penetration than normal Bullets, but also a slower speed and smaller size (the second smallest, as shown in the second image). Multi-Shot: Multiple different-sized Bullets are fired in order. This type of Bullet is generally used by tanks in the Hunter branch, as well as the Sprayer and Spread Shot. Very Large Bullets: These bullets are only used by the Annihilator. They have the same Penetration and Damage as the Large Bullets, but it’s easier to kill other tanks with them because of their size. Missiles Missiles are high-damage projectiles that are launched out of Deployers. Missiles shoot smaller, Gunner-sized bullets through their blue Cannons. The bullets they fire deal about half of the damage of a normal Destroyer bullet. It looks like a Destroyer Bullet, but with miniature team-color Cannons about the same proportions as that of an Arena Closer cannon but scaled down. In Sandbox mode, a Level 1 Skimmer’s Missile Cannon size is as large as a Level 45 Skimmer’s. Missiles can travel up to four seconds before disappearing, unlike the usual three-second disappearance of normal bullets. An alternative version of the Missile used by the Rocketeer has a single Machine Gun barrel on the Missile’s back. Tanks that use Missiles as their Ammunition: *Skimmer *Rocketeer Trivia *If a player is killed by surviving Bullets from a tank that has just died, then the Death Screen focuses on the Bullets until they disappear. Their death will then be attributed to “an unnamed tank.” *Each Bullet stays alive for three seconds unless it is destroyed via impact with another Bullet, tank, or base. **The only exception is the Bullets fired from the back barrels of the Tri-Angle, Booster, and Fighter, lasting only 1.5 seconds. **Therefore, Bullet speed also increases how far the Bullets travel before disappearing. **Bigger projectiles decelerate faster than smaller projectiles, which is in line with real-world physics. *An achievement refers to the Gunner’s Bullets as “pellets.” *A Missile is the only ammunition that has Cannons of the same color as the player’s Tank, unlike Minions, which have gray Cannons. Bugs A recurring bug allowed Tanks to fire very rapidly by spamming the E key, for Auto Fire, overwhelming all normal Tanks. The bug has been permanently patched as of August 13th, 2016, the last day it was encountered. Bug Gallery Reload glitch gameplay Reload glitch showcase Infinite reload glitch Click fire glitch }} Category:Diep.io